Tormenta de Arena
by LuvySr
Summary: [GaaraxOC] Ser familia de Ino Yamanaka no es fácil a menos que compartas su obsesión con Sasuke Uchiha y Hikari lo sabe muy bien ya que desde la muerte de sus padres vive con ella. Su vida en Konoha es bastante rutinaria hasta que conoce a Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara es extraño e impredecible y mira todo con indiferencia, incluida Hikari quien está dispuesta a averiguar el por qué.
1. Notas de la autora

_Disclaimer_ : Aunque es obvio, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Ser familia de Ino Yamanaka no es nada fácil a menos que compartas su obsesión con Sasuke Uchiha. Ino se pasa se pasa gran parte del día hablando de él y lo guapo que es y, por desgracia para Hikari, tiene que escucharla todos los días ya que ha estado viviendo con sus tíos desde el asesinato de sus padres.

Su vida en Konoha era baste rutinaria: ser torturada todos los días por Ino y su ritual de belleza matutino, comer en Ichiraku Ramen con Naruto al menos una vez por semana, entrenar con los chicos, vagear con Shikamaru y evitar en la mayor medida posible a las psicoacosadoras de Sasuke. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando un día conoce a Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara es extraño e impredecible. Siempre parece mirar todo con hastío e indiferencia, incluida Hikari. Ella no sabe qué es lo que ha hecho para que esos ojos turquesa la miren así pero hay algo que la impulsa a acercarse al pelirrojo y tratar de averiguarlo. De lo que Hikari no es consciente es de que la curiosidad mató al gato y ambos quedarán atrapados por sus sentimientos en una gran _tormenta de arena_.

 _Historia paralela a **Sombras de la Arena**_

* * *

 **Aviso** : Aunque algunas cosas serán iguales que en el anime/manga la historia seguirá un curso independiente por lo que ciertos personajes pueden tener actitudes algo distintas o moverse por motivos diferentes y, en consecuencia, actuar diferente. Nunca he sido fan de leer exactamente lo mismo que en una serie/anime/manga solo que añadiendo un personaje.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hikari saltó de la cama en cuanto su despertador empezó a sonar. Apenas eran las 6:30 pero, como todos los sábados, tenía que huir antes de que Ino se despertase.

No era que su prima le cayese mal ni nada por el estilo, es más, para Hikari, Ino era como la hermana que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, la rubia tenía un gran defecto y era que el 90% del tiempo lo pasaba hablando de Sasuke Uchiha o discutiendo com Sakura y que siempre trataba de convencer a Hikari de que la acompañase a ver entrenar a Sasuke los sábados. ¿Quién entrena un sábado siendo su día libre? Nadie excepto Sasuke.

Procurando no hacer ruido, Hikari se vistió y, tras cepillarse el pelo, se puso su capa negra. Estaba segura de que si Ino la viese le diría que debería maquillarse un poco antes de salir y recogerse el pelo de vez en cuando pero eso a ella no le preocupaba. Le encantaba llevar el pelo suelto y, respecto al maquillaje..., las pocas veces que había intentado pintarse los ojos había terminado pareciendo un mapache.

Tras detenerse unos instantes para asegurarse de que aún no había movimiento en la casa, la joven abrió la ventana despacio y salió por ella.

A falta de otro sitio donde ir a esas horas de la mañana, la chica se dirigió con paso firme a casa de Naruto que ya se había acostumbrado a sus visitas tempranas los fines de semana. Hikari se sentía un poco culpable por hacerle levantarse siempre a abrirle la puerta pero era el único de sus amigos que vivía solo y no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie.

—¡Ohayō!— saludó cuando el rubio abrió la puerta con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Oha...yōooo Hikari— respondió Naruto bostezando, lo que hizo que la joven sonriese.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto dejó un hueco para que pasase y cerró la puerta tras ella. Aunque odiaba tener que despertarse tan pronto, el hecho de que la pelimorada estuviese por allí le hacía sentirse menos solo por lo que agradecía sus visitas.

—Te he... deee...jado el futón en la habitación como siempre— respondió somnoliento. Aunque le había ofrecido en múltiples ocasiones dejarle su cama, Hikari siempre se negaba diciendo que ya era bastante que la dejase dormir allí cuando escapaba de Ino y, eventualmente, el rubio había terminado por ceder y dejar de insistir. Hikari podía ser muy cabezota cuando quería.

—¡Arigato Naruto!— agradeció la joven, dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio. Se alegraba de tener un amigo como él.

Naruto solo asintió antes de meterse de nuevo en su cama y caer dormido al instante.

—Buenas noches Naruto— susurró Hikari mientras se metía en el futón y dejaba que el sueño se la llevase de nuevo.

* * *

—¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! ¡Raaamen!— gritaba Naruto emocionado.

Hikari soltó una risita. Le encantaba ver a Naruto sonriendo cómo un niño ante la idea de comer ramen por lo que se había ofrecido a invitarle a Ichikaru como agradecimiento.

—Aquí tenéis— dijo Teuchi, el dueño de Ichikaru, poniendo los cuencos frente a ellos. —Que aproveche.

Los dos jóvenes le dieron las gracias y comenzaron a comer.

Cómo siempre, Naruto fue el primero en terminar a pesar de que él tenía dos cuencos en vez de uno.

—¡Delicioso!— exclamó llevándose una mano a la tripa.

Hikari le observó divertida mientras terminaba de comer. Parecía mentira que el rubio estuviese tan delgado con todo lo que comía. De repente Naruto pareció recordar algo y se incorporó rápidamente sacando algo de su bolsillo.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo tendiéndole una pequeña caja.

Hikari enarcó una ceja. ¿Era su cumpleaños? Se había olvidado por completo. Desde que murieron sus padres había dejado de celebrarlo. Las fiestas de cumpleaños le recordaban demasiado a ellos y a lo mucho que se esforzaban en hacer que cada año fuese mejor que el anterior.

Insegura, Hikari cogió la caja y, al abrirla, no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayese.

—N-Naruto y-yo... No puedo aceptarlo.

El rubio la miró confuso.

—¡Claro que puedes! Piensa que así no tendrás que despertarme cada vez que quieras venir a mi casa— afirmó sonriente.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero ser una molestia...

—No me molestas, Hikari. Eres mi mejor amiga y para eso están los amigos.

La pelimorada no pudo contener su emoción y saltó a abrazar a su amigo, haciendo que este sonriese aun más.

—¡Arigato Naruto! ¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo!— exclamó antes de separarse de él.

Feliz, Hikari sacó la llave de la caja y se la colgó al cuello, agradeciendo una vez más tener un amigo como el rubio. Naruto sabía como se sentía y siempre la hacía sentirse mejor.

* * *

Un par de horas después, tras despedirse de Naruto, Hikari volvió a su casa consciente de que sus tíos se preocuparían si no aparecía tampoco a la hora de cenar.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!— anunció al entrar.

—¡Estamos en la cocina!— respondió su tía con voz cantarina.

Hikari se dirigió hacia allí y observó desde la puerta cómo su tía y su prima estaban entretenidas cocinando algo. Era la típica estampa de una familia feliz.

—¿Que tal el día?— preguntó su tío apareciendo detrás de ella.

—Entrenido— respondió la joven sonriendo al recordar la llave que le había regalado Naruto.

—Habría sido mejor si hubieses venido conmigo a ver a Sasuke-kun— respondió Ino. —No entiendo por qué prefieres pasar tiempo con Naruto.

Hikari estaba a punto de replicar para defender a su amigo cuando la rubia se dió la vuelta y la interrumpió, mostrando lo que habían cocinado con una sonrisa.

—Pero te perdono por ser tu cumpleaños— terminó Ino, ofreciéndole un plato lleno de Dangos que Hikari no dudó en aceptar. Eran sus preferidos.

—Ya que no nos dejas hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños, Ino ha pensado en hacer al menos tu comida preferida— explicó su tía.

—Me encanta— respondió Hikari con los ojos llorosos. No merecía que se preocupasen tanto por ella.

Ino, consciente de lo mal que lo pasaba su prima en las ocasiones especiales al recordar a sus padres, le quitó los Dangos y, tras dejarlos en la mesa, la abrazó.

—Siempre nos vas a tener a nosotros, Hika-chan. Somos tu familia. Ya deberías saberlo.

Hikari le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Lo sabía. Sabía que no estaba sola y que ellos estaban ahí para ella pero a veces se sentía fuera de lugar.

Aun así, Hikari quería con locura a sus tíos y, sobretodo, a su prima aunque estuviese obsesionada con el Uchiha. Tenía suerte de tener una familia así.


End file.
